


the dawn of another summer

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: F/F, Moving On, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Jordan wondered how long it would take Daisy to get around to bringing Gatsby up, after the big mess. She finally did it in late May, when the summer was just about to return again and yet not quite there yet, and she and Jordan were once again standing on the porch looking out at the water.





	the dawn of another summer

Jordan wondered how long it would take Daisy to get around to bringing Gatsby up, after the big mess. She finally did it in late May, when the summer was just about to return again and yet not quite there yet, and she and Jordan were once again standing on the porch looking out at the water.

“I think he knew I loved him,” she said. “He had to have known it, Jordan.”

Jordan knew whom she was talking about. Of course she knew.

“He never doubted you loved him, Daisy,” she said. “I’m sure he died happy, knowing he had spent the summer with you.”

Daisy shook her head. “I should have called him.”

“You would have called him.”

“I would not have called him. I was scared,” she confessed. “He frightened me, and I wanted to run away to Tom. And I did.” She smiled that same sad smile. “But I don’t love Tom. If he’d given me more time, maybe I could have figured that out.”

“Maybe.”

“I guess we’ll never know,” Daisy said. “I guess I’ll never know.”

Jordan stared out across the water, and she thought about Nick and Gatsby and impossibly grand dreams, and all the loves that would never be. And she turned to Daisy and said, “There’s something I’ve always wondered as well.”

“I don’t know if you would have worked out with Nick,” Daisy said. “He left, so.” She cleared her throat. “I suppose he’s still alive. And anything’s possible with Nicky.”

“Not Nick,” Jordan said.

“No?” Daisy said. “Oh, darling. How many tragic loves do you have?”

“I’ve always wondered,” Jordan said. “If I asked, would you let me kiss you on the lips?”

Daisy blinked. She frowned slightly. “Oh, dear. I suppose you’ll have to ask and find out.”

“May I kiss you?”

Daisy pondered the matter for a moment. “Well,” she said at last. “I guess you can.”

The kiss was warm and sweet. Jordan had expected Daisy to simply accept her affections, curious as to how it would feel. Instead, Daisy’s hands laced around the back of Jordan’s neck, and she kissed back with a sort of deliberate zeal that quite actually outmatched Jordan’s own enthusiasm. Apparently either Gatsby or Tom had taught her some rather interesting techniques that Jordan’s own lovers had been lacking.

“Better than Nick?” she asked when they parted.

Jordan laughed. “You have no idea.”

Daisy smiled, the sadness gone for now at least. “Well then. How about we take this inside, hm?”

And with one last glance across the bay, Jordan followed her best friend into the house, closing the porch doors neatly behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This brief little scene was originally the ending to my longer fic "The Merits of a Merger". But that fic was mostly a melancholy Jordan/Nick fic and as much as I root for a Jordaisy endgame, this scene felt very out of place, especially as an ending. So I replaced it but kept it. And now, years later, I feel like it's probably good enough to see the light of day. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
